


Ascension

by the_reaper666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Hanzo Shimada, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Demon Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Everyone Needs A Hug, Good Demons, Heaven & Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_reaper666/pseuds/the_reaper666
Summary: Once in their lives, Angels are being assigned to Demons to help them become less evil...Hanzo had never been assigned. Until now...
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

  
  
  
  
_Yes, there is a Heaven._   
_And there is a Hell._   
_And oh, so many worlds above, below and beyond._   
_**Darksiders – Abomination Vault.** _   
  
  


„Hanzo Shimada, 1st rank Angel of the 7th circle. You stand before the Tribunal, accused of high treason. You have committed the crime of breaking the fourth point of the oath you made 4217 years ago, which prohibits physical contact among the children of Heaven. And the seventh point, which prohibits entering into close relationships with demons. Do you deny the charges?” 

„No.” 

„Do you have anything to say in your defense?” 

„...no.” 

„The penalty for such a treason is death.” 

Hanzo stood in the middle of the room, which was called the _Last Judgement_ , or _Ragnarok_. On the high chairs in front of him sat the most important heads of Heaven... and Hell. There weren’t many of the latter, they rarely faced any penalties, but the Angelic Law was extremely strict and every offense was severely punished. However, the death penalty was... surprising. Such a judgment has not been announced here for ages. He swallowed hard, raising his head to look at the executioners sitting on the platforms. He knew them very well, they talked a lot. However, at the very corner to the right he spotted a new face. Dark-skinned man with a bored look. Above his temples there were two pitch black horns. _Demon._ Hanzo lowered his gaze, this time glancing at _audience_ , his brother standing at the front with a broken face. It looked like he could break into a hysteria any moment… _The penalty for treason is death._ Hanzo didn't regret it. Everything he had done so far has been worth it. For the first time he felt happy, free and... alive. 

„... I understand,” he replied calmly, smiling involuntarily. The only thing he regretted was that he would leave his baby alone and- 

„Bring him in,” another voice boomed, echoing off the walls. 

Hanzo winced and frowned, not understanding what was going on. Large, brass gates opened and a small demon entered the room. Hanzo's heart stopped. _No no no. What is he doing here?!_ The angel immediately turned his head, ready to demand an answer when the same voice echoed around the room again. 

„A demon who desecrated angelic holiness. The fruit of our Father that had rot and dared to contaminate one of our Guardians. Lúcio Correia dos Santos, you will share the fate of this Angel. Let death be your salvation.” 

„NO!” Hanzo screamed bearing his teeth and dashed forward. His wings were bound by chains, but strength alone should be enough to tear down the raised chairs. And then he will get them and tear them aparat…! The chains, however, have been pulled, tensed up and Hanzo fell on the floor with a loud thump. He growled and punched the floor. „Do not get him involved in all this! Those are my sins! He cannot answer for them!” 

The demon sitting on the right moved uneasily, clearly intrigued by the whole situation. He looked from the newly introduced demon to Hanzo and then to the other Angels sitting next to him. When three hooded figures with black wings emerged from the darkness – **The Executioners** \- his eyes glowed red and the smile curled into a broad, cruel smile. 

„Please... I am begging you... do not hurt him...” Hanzo sobbed when Lúcio was brutally pushed forward and fell to his knees. His lips moved, ghosting a silent _thank you_ , smiled weakly and then one of the executioners pierced his chest with their scythe. Hanzo screamed, feeling like his heart was being rip into pieces. Blood spat on his face. He tried again to break free, struggling in chains, trying to get to the little demon now lying limp on the floor. He broke one of the wings in several places, the pain exploded with great force but he pushed forward. When he finally managed to grab Lúcio's hand, the scythe landed on his back. He gasped, as if in surprise before everything went dark. Blood spilled across the floor. 

„Gabriel, does this judgment satisfy you?” a woman, sitting next to a curious demon asked, looking away from the sight below. „Was it reasonable to convict your adopted son? He didn't have to be responsible for that.” 

„Oh, by all means, Angela,” the demon smiled broadly at her, showing his sharp fangs. Then he looked back at the two bodies below. „Who am I to separate them...” 

  
  
  
  
  
All of this started a few months earlier…  
Innocently…  
From the standard task that was assigned to each of the Angels. Once in their lives they were assigned to one of the Demons to make them less evil and harmful…  
Hanzo happened to be assigned to the adopted son of Lord of Hell himself...  
  
  
 _Don't you see me_  
 _As I fall from grace?_  
 _ **Silent Rider & Camille Corazòn - Black Crown**_  
  
  
  



	2. Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's few months before the execution. What happened to even trigger such a tragic end? Let's see...

  
  
  


_Creation is quite impressionable. Everyone leaves a trail of their actions. And everyone, however wise, however powerful, however immortal, makes mistakes. All it requires is the patience to wait for them. And you’ll find no one, in all Creation, quite so patient as Death. **Darksiders - Abomination Vault.**_

  
  
  


_~* Few months earlier *~_

  


"Hanzo, you got a message." 

"Hmmm?" 

"... you have been assigned to one of the Demons. Han, this is your big chance!" 

"Who did I get? Do I know this delinquent?" 

"...or not. You couldn't possibly get anyone worse than this…" 

"What are you talking about? Give me that." 

Hanzo growled and pushed himself up, reaching for the letter his brother was holding in his hand. Genji’s face was very dissatisfied and he was frowning, which wasn't very optimistic. Being assigned to the Demon was a very honorable and important thing. The Angel's job was to make the Demon less evil, more gentle, and more responsible - damn hard work it was. However, if the Angel were to complete the task, they would reach the stage of Ascension – so said Archangels. Hanzo didn't know much about it, because since becoming an Angel, no one had reached the Ascended stage. It was... over four thousand years ago, during whole that time no one has succeeded. Nevertheless, every Angel strove for it. Everyone said it was something magnificent, that they would become a perfect being… Their teachers said the same thing, but never explained the gist of it - what it is and what would happen. Still… the achievement of Ascension was very important in the life of the Angels. The problem was that being assigned to the Demon happened only once, they had only one chance. Once in their whole lifetime. Genji had his chance ages ago and he failed. He was very unhappy about it and Hanzo barely got him out of his depression. 

"...they assigned you to the son of Lord of Hell. I'm so sorry, Han…" Genji looked down and handed him the scrap of paper. 

"Not that I would have any chance… but that's extreme." Hanzo laughed and waved his hand to his brother. "Genji, don't worry about it. It will be fun." 

"After I failed years ago, I was hoping that at least you could make it," Genji sighed as he sat down next to his older brother. "But seriously, son of the Lord of Hell…? I've never seen him, but his status speaks volumes for himself. Gabriel has no children of his own, this guy is a stray. And since he was taken in as a son…" 

"Not optimistic, I agree," Hanzo looked at the paper and read it carefully. "I'm supposed to meet him on neutral ground tomorrow afternoon. _Cerberus Bar. _"__

____

"Should I come with you?" 

____

"You think I'll need help in case he wants to eat me alive?" 

____

"Han…" 

____

"I can handle it, Genji." 

__  
  
  
_ _

The moment he entered the bar, he wished he had taken his brother with him. The place was overcrowded and the air was filled with smoke of unknown origin. Angels and Demons were swarmed all around. _Cerberus_ was one of the two bars where both factions could meet each other - as long as they had no prejudices against themselves. There weren’t many of them, but even thirty percent of their entire population was enough to keep both places tightly packed. Hanzo didn’t mind the company of demons, but he was irritated by how they behaved. Some were incredibly insolent, others invaded personal space and rubbed against their interlocutors. Casual sex for the Demons was on the daily basic, but body contact for the Angels was forbidden and threatened to stand before a tribunal. So quite a severe punishment… Now add a Demon to that picture… Hanzo knew very well that their code was very strict, and such a violation would result in a public execution. There were probably those who played with fire and took risks, but nobody caught them - no witnesses, no problem. Unless they were being punished quietly, but Hanzo doubted it. Demons never liked to keep things quiet though… In any case, being in the bars with the Demons was a risk. They were a temptation… He sighed heavily and was about to go to the bartender, order something and ask about the son of the Lord of Hell when he heard someone's soft voice behind him. 

____

"You must be Hanzo Shimada," a boy smaller by a head stood in front of Hanzo. He had dark skin, thick dreadlocks on his head, chocolate eyes and a wide, innocent smile. There were demonic horns on the forehead at the hairline - Demon's hallmark. 

____

"Yes, it's me. And you?" 

____

"Lúcio. Heard you are my guardian angel from now on?" 

____

"You could say so." 

____

"This way, please. I have a table reserved in the booth, we can talk in peace," Lúcio bowed and, smiling, led Hanzo to a deeper, darker alley of the bar that was nearly empty. Nearly. There were few guys sitting in another corner – Hanzo couldn’t see clearly but they looked like Demons – and played a poker game. "So... Hanzo? Nice to meet you." 

____

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, completely confused. _Nice to meet you? This way, please?_ Was he really a Demon? He sat down across from him and tried to gather his thoughts. Maybe he was playing some dangerous game? Hanzo will have to be careful not to fall into the trap. When he was about to ask about essential details of his companion's character and life, there were screams and the sound of breaking glass. Hanzo turned and saw that the men who were playing poker were yelling at each other, in the process overturned the table and mugs of alcohol lay smashed on the floor. Their contents formed peculiar puddles on the floor. He frowned and was about to call their attention when the little Demon got up from the table and walked over to the drunk men. 

____

"Ooh, Lúciboy. Gabriel's favorite. Have you come to have fun?" one of them asked, dragging out syllables. _Drunkard._ He looked dreary… almost creepy, and Hanzo felt sick. 

____

"You're being rude. Clean it up," Lúcio said firmly, but the men only laughed and surrounded him. 

____

"Or what? You gonna go complain to Gabriel? He's not here to protect you this time…" The man grabbed Lucio's forearm and squeezed it, probably too hard because little Demon squealed with pain. 

____

"Please stop," Lúcio mumbled with panic, trying to break free. Hanzo couldn't take it anymore and quickly stood up, raising his hand. He gathered energy within himself and sent it towards a Demon scoundrel. The force of the blow was so powerful that the guy hit the wall with full force, making a hole in it. Hanzo lovingly hugged the tiny Demon and stroked his head. 

____

"Who are you?" another Demon growled, but didn’t dare to take a step forward and nervously glanced at the unconscious companion, whom others began to help. 

____

"Someone who will kill all of you if even a single hair will drop from Lúcio’s head." Hanzo hissed through his teeth, trying to contain his anger. The Demons quickly took their injured companion and fled from the bar before anyone knew what had happened. 

____

"Thank you," Lúcio whispered weakly and sniffed as if he was about to cry. 

__  
  
  
_ _

"That demon of mine is a dud," Hanzo said another day as he and his brother were walking through the gardens. He was after the third meeting with Lúcio and didn't quite know how to make him _less evil_. 

____

"That bad?" 

____

"I don't even know what to think about it. The guy is damn kind, even more than some of the Angels we know. He uses polite phrases and does not resort to violence. He's extremely weird," Hanzo sighed, bending down to pick one of the moon flowers. 

____

"It's rather good? Even better than good! Han! You will be the first Angel to reach Ascension over the last few thousand years!" Genji beamed and hugged his brother, who only frowned. "Something's wrong? Are you not happy? Your Demon is every Angel's dream." 

____

"My Demon is not demonic," Hanzo twisted the flower in his fingers and looked at it thoughtfully for a moment before throwing it at the field of flowers. "I'll help him be more demonic…" 

____

"Han?! What are you…?!" 

__  
  
  
_ _

"Outstretch your leg to make him fall over." 

____

"What…? But that is rude! He could get injured…!" 

____

"Do it." 

____

"Why?" 

____

Big chocolate eyes looked at him innocently. They were full of disbelief, hurt and deep within there was a horror. Hanzo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. When he looked at Lúcio again, he wanted to walk up to him and shake him. Firmly. Who has seen a Demon that has not acted like a Demon? At all? Bah! He didn't even **want** to act like a demon and he was the son of the Lord of Hell. Hanzo thought that at first Lúcio only seemed innocent. That he was playing some odd game. But he was wrong. The more time he spent with Lúcio, the more he made sure that he himself was much more corrupt than the young Demon. Due to the fact that they were assigned to each other for a certain period of time, Hanzo was able to visit Hell in the company of his _other half_. Thus, he personally met Gabriel, who welcomed him into the palace with a broad, mean smile. Gabriel was cunning, during dinner he inquired about many things that took place in Heaven, but Hanzo remained impassive. Lúcio often apologized for his foster father's nosiness, but he did not want to talk about him and Hanzo didn’t push. 

____

They were sitting on the enormous terrace now, watching bunch of Demons from the distance – who were half-naked or just naked and played in or around the pool. There was a party at the palace of the Lord of Hell – Lúcio said it happened quite frequently. Lots of alcohol, little clothes. Or none at all. 

____

Hanzo wanted Lúcio to be more... evil, more mean, more... demonic. However, every attempt he made to encourage him to do even the smallest malicious thing ended in failure. He always put the welfare of others above his own, he was unnaturally gentle and sensitive. 

____

"Because it would be funny," Hanzo replied in a tone as if it was something obvious. 

____

"Funny for who?! Harming others is no fun!" Lúcio shouted as he got up from the table and entered the palace again. Several of the Demons cast mysterious glances at Hanzo. Some laughed and pitied him. Some smiled temptingly and alluringly, trying to encourage him to _play_ together… Hanzo only sighed and followed after his nervous companion. 

____

"Lúcio, I'm sorry," Hanzo said in a whisper, leaning against the Demon's bedroom door. When the latter did not open the door for a long time, he simply grabbed the handle and stepped inside. Lúcio was lying sideways on the bed with his back to him. Hanzo felt a twinge of guilt. "I’m _really_ sorry." 

____

"Why are you trying to make me do bad things?" Lúcio asked hoarsely, not even bothering to look at him. 

____

"Because… you’re a Demon." 

__  
  
  
_ _

It's been almost a month since they started working together, but no results were seen. Hanzo at all costs wanted to make Lúcio do something wrong, but the latter always either rebelled and did the other way around or took offense and locked himself in the room. There were many situations and it was often Hanzo who did what he had planned for Lúcio instead. It was as if they had swapped roles. Hanzo met a _friend_ of the Demon’s family - Jessie McCree, whom he splashed water in the face several times, knocked him over on the stairs and made a fuss. Lúcio was always angry about it and reproached him. Hanzo knew that Lúcio was his free pass to achieve Ascension, but he really wanted to see this extraordinary Demon do something evil - yes, just like that. It didn't work even once, but instead they became closer. Lúcio told him about his passion for making music and even played a guitar for him few times. Hanzo, in return, showed him the art of making flower wreaths and often made him crowns. 

__  
  
  
_ _

They were laughing in a garden full of moon flowers after Hanzo decided to take him to his land to show him how Angels live. While taking this step, he was disapproved of by the Archangels, but didn’t care much about their indignant comments. Lúcio had a right to be here just as Hanzo was allowed to be in Hell… for a while, at least. Lúcio looked lovely as he laughed among the flowers, and for a moment Hanzo forgot just how much separates them, how their bond is forbidden. Only here and now mattered. And at that moment he realized one very important thing that both terrified and excited him. Lúcio became too close to him. When did this happen? He couldn't figure it out himself. He could no longer imagine the world without this Demon, his kindness and criticism about the Angel's mean behavior. His heart beat faster when they were together, his presence working like a drug on him. He wanted more and more each time they met. He wanted to touch him for more than a few seconds, to hold him in his arms, to rub cheek against the rough structure of his horns… so much he wanted to ravage those full lips… 

____

"Hanzo?" Lúcio tilted his head to the side, staring at him questioningly. Hanzo had to stare shamelessly at him until it disturbed the young Demon. 

____

"God forgive me," Hanzo whispered, swallowing loudly, and leaned over the Demon. He felt Lúcio stiffen as their lips touched. He probably wanted to protest and back away, but Hanzo wouldn't let him. He put a hand on the back of Lúcio’s neck and purred pathetically as he deepened the kiss. Lúcio slowly relaxed under the Angel's firm grip and hesitantly returned the gesture. It was the most wonderful moment that Hanzo had a chance to experience. He felt sinfully happy and everything else ceased to exist. He wanted this moment to last forever, but his prayers were of no avail. The rattle of broken glass was heard near them, and when Hanzo looked that way, he saw his brother's terrified face. 

__  
  
  
  
__Under the water we can't be together_  
_Under the water we die_  
_Then why do we jump in?_  
_**Aurora - Under the Water** _  
  
  
_ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it Genji who turned his brother in?

**Author's Note:**

> I still have _Sanctuary_ to finish and few other stuff. Ah, well, shit.


End file.
